Looking For Uchiha
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Haruno Sakura mencari cinta pertamanya yang bercirikan rambut warna raven dan memiliki marga Uchiha. Sayangnya dia lupa nama depan cinta pertamanya itu. Buruknya lagi di sekolahnya ada 2 Uchiha—Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke/"Ah, rasanya aku mau meninggal"/"Aku beri waktu selama 1 bulan untuk menemukan Uchiha yang kau maksud diantara kami berdua"/Jadi yang mana Uchiha-nya?/REVIEW!


"Tidaaakk jangan pergi!" Teriak gadis kecil berambut _soft pink_ berumur 6 tahun itu sembari menarik tangan bocah laki-laki yang juga seumuran dengannya.

"Ayolah Sakura, kasihan Uchiha- _kun_. Keluarga mereka akan terlambat untuk pindah kalau kau tetap menarik tangannya," wanita yang juga berambut senada dengan gadis kecil tersebut mengusap pelan kepala anak berumur 5 tahun itu. "Nanti dia akan kembali kesini lagi, kok."

"Bohong!" Sakura menggeleng.

Bocah laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu menghela nafas kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana pendeknya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Sejenak, Sakura berhenti menangis.

"Simpan itu, Sakura," ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku janji akan kembali lagi kesini. Kau tunggu saja."

Entah kenapa gadis itu langsung menuruti perkataan si bocah yang bernama Uchiha. Ia lepaskan genggaman eratnya dari tangan Uchiha perlahan, seolah-olah ia percaya bahwa bocah laki-laki itu akan kembali kesini nanti.

Ia ambil sebuah benda yang diberikan bocah _raven_ itu kepadanya.

Sebuah cincin mainan kecil yang indah.

"Jangan lama, ya. ******- _kun_!" Sakura masih sesenggukan mengatakan hal tersebut.

Bocah _raven_ itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ia kemudian memeluk gadis _soft pink_ itu sebentar dengan erat seolah meyakinkan ia tak akan lama ke gadis tersebut.

"Tunggu aku ya, Sakura- _chan_!" Ucapnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Haruno- _san_ , kami pergi dulu ya."

Mobil pun melaju perlahan. Sakura masih terus menatapnya meski mobil tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangan ia, ayah, dan ibunya.

Sakura kembali menangis.

"Sakura anak pintar~" Haruno Kizashi—ayah Sakura kemudian menggendong Sakura diatas bahunya. "Hari ini ibu akan memasakkan kesukaanmu, iya 'kan sayang?"

Haruno Mebuki tersenyum sembari menggangguk kemudian keluarga itu pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

 _Aku akan menunggumu, berapa lama pun itu._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU/OOC/Romance/Drama/Little bit Comedy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Looking For Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Original Story by Azuka-nyan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **12 Tahun Kemudian...**_

.

Haruno Sakura, siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu? Perempuan manis yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Umurnya 17 tahun dan berada di kelas 2-C. Hobinya melukis dan bermain drama peran. Cita-citanya menjadi seorang aktris. Ia sering di tunjuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah acara pentas seni yang setiap tahun diadakan di sekolah ini. Banyak yang terpikat dengan senyum manisnya. Haruno Sakura mempunya 2 sahabat yang selalu bersamanya, Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak lelaki di sekolah ini menyatakan cinta padanya, namun... ya di tolak begitu saja. Alasannya adalah dia menunggu seseorang yang ia cari selama ini. Sampai saat ini gadis dengan rambut soft pink itu masih belum terlihat apakah ia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang di sekolah ini.

"Ino cukup. Hentikan."

"Hei, aku belum selesai—"

Aku memutar mataku bosan. "—Tak bisakah mereka berhenti membuat berita seperti itu di sekolah? Rasanya hampir tiap bulan artikel ku selalu saja ada di majalah sekolah." Ucapku sengaja memotong perkataan Ino.

Ino Yamanaka—sahabatku sejak SMP—kemudian tertawa. "Makanya kau harus mencari pacar agar dirimu tidak dijadikan bahan seerti ini, _forehead_."

Ingin rasanya aku menyentil manis jidatnya itu sekuat tenaga.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku rasa hanya aku yang masih _single_ diantara kita bertiga."

"Sakura- _chan_ ," panggilan lembut Hinata membuat aku menoleh kearahnya. "Memangnya siapa orang yang masih kau tunggu sampai sekarang?"

'Hmmm..." Berpikir sejenak. "Aku... lupa nama depannya siapa, tapi yang aku ingat marganya adalah Uchiha. Dia temanku sejak kecil dan akhirnya pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya dipindah ke Hokkaido."

"Kau masih menunggunya?"

Aku mengangguk memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka berdua. "Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak 12 tahun yang lalu."

Dapat ku lihat Ino dan Hinata saling menatap satu sama lain. "Hei, lebih baik kau ikut kencan buta saja sana!" geram Ino.

Aku tertawa sembari menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku masih setia menunggu Uchiha itu."

"Nama Uchiha banyak, Sakura- _chan_." Hinata menatap kearah ku. "Kau benar-benar lupa nama depannya siapa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak kemudia menggeleng. Kedua sahabatku menghela nafas pasrah.

Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Yang hanya kuingat adalah nama marganya sama. Ah, Tuhan memang kejam. Bisa-bisanya aku masih memikirkan Uchiha itu. Mungkin saja dia lupa denganku. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja terus mengingat dirinya. Mencoba percaya bahwa ia akan kembali ke Tokyo.

Aku kemudian menatap langit biru di jendela kelas. Berharap bahwa dia juga menatap hal yang sama denganku. Berharap bahwa dia juga memikirkan hal yang dengaku.

Aku selalu menunggumu, Uchiha.

"Uchiha... siapa ya?"

Ini... sudah tahun ke-12.

Apa kau masih mengingatku?

.

.

Aku, Hinata, dan Ino saling menatap satu sama lain. Hari ini entah kenapa kantin terasa ramai daripada biasanya. Padahal ini istirahat kedua dan biasanya istirahat kedua tersebut sangat jarang siswa-siswi ke kantin karena makanan yang ada di kantin selalu habis terjual.

"Ah, disana kosong." Tunjuk Ino ke arah tengah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kami bertiga pun langsung menuju kearah sana.

"Kau pesan apa?"

"Aku jus _strawberry_ saja."

"Kalau kau, Hinata- _chan_?

"A-aku... sama dengan Sakura- _chan_ saja, Ino- _chan_."

"Oke, tunggu ya."

Sembari menunggu Ino membelikan pesanan kami bertiga aku kemudian menatap ke arah belakangku. Entah kenapa meja di belakangku ini terlihat ramai sekali.

"Sakura- _chan_ kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Kau merasa tak nyaman karena ramai? Mau pindah tempat duduk?"

"A-ah, tidak kok Hinata- _chan_." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yan g sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Hanya heran saja kenapa meja dibelakang kita ini terasa banyak sekali orangnya. Seperti ada murid baru saja."

"Benar juga," Hinata mengangguk. "Mungkin ada anak—"

"—Heee... jadi nama kalian Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi ya?"

Eh? A-apa tadi?

Aku hampir saja tersedak air liurku sendiri.

Tapi... aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Uchiha?

Refleks, aku langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Dapat kulihat punggung dua orang laki-laki yang rambutnya berwarna _raven_.

Yang satu rambut _raven_ pendek dan mencuat seperti pantat ayam.

Dan yang satunya lagi rambut _raven_ panjang sebahu namun dia ikat _ponytail_.

Tu-tunggu sebentar.

Dua orang dengan marga yang sama dan warna rambut sama?

"U-uchiha?!" Ucapku dengan sedikit nyaring karena kaget dan hal tersebut sukses membuat kedua laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku, bahkan orang yang mengelilingi mereka pun juga menatap ke arahku sembari terdiam heran.

"U-uchiha- _kun_ kan?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

Kedua laki-laki itu kemudian menatap satu sama lain, "Kau siapa?"

 _PRANG—!_

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang pecah di dalam tubuhku.

"Ka-kau tidak ingat aku?"

Laki-laki dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam itu kemudian menatap ke arahku. "Hei, yang kau maksud Aku atau Dia?" Ucapnya dingin sembari menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang rambutnya diikat _ponytail_.

Aku terdiam, bingung sebenarnya Uchiha mana yang aku cari selama 12 tahun ini?

"Errmm... i-itu..."

"Ah, sudahlah kita pergi saja." Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar kantin.

"He-hei, tunggu. Aku belum selesai."

Mereka berdua tak menanggapi ucapanku dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengejar _Duo Uchiha_ tersebut. Mengabaikan Hinata dan Ino yang menanggilku karena bingung dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Ah, apa aku terlalu terobesesi dengan nama Uchiha?

Bagaimana jika mereka berdua buka Uchiha yang aku cari? Tapi... warna rambutnya memang seperti yang ada diingatanku.

Iya, salah satu dianata mereka pasti Uchiha yang ku cari selama ini.

"He-hei! Tunggu dulu!" Tanpa pikir panjang berteriak di koridor dan syukurlah mereka berhenti. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku karena berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

"Jadi... kau ini siapa?" Laki-laki berambut _ponytail_ itu bertanya padaku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 2-C."

"Ah, yang ada di majalah bulanan sekolah ini, ya?"

 _OMG—Mereka tahu._

"Jadi untuk apa si _manis_ ini mencari kita berdua?" tambah si _ponytail_ sambil tersenyum. Ah, aku rasa dia Uchiha yang aku cari. Karakternya hangat sekali. Sama seperti kenangan itu.

"A-aku..." Ah, kenapa aku grogi seperti ini? "...aku mencari seseorang yang bernama Uchiha. Dia teman masa kecil dan..."

"Dan apa?"

Pipiku merona merah. "...dan cinta pertamaku..."

"Dia... pernah memberiku cincin mainan dan memintaku untuk menyimpannya. Dia berjanji akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk menemuiku, dan—"

"—Ah! Membosankan sekali!"

"Hei, Sasuke, biarkan dia berbicara dulu." Uchiha Itachi menatap Uchiha Sasuke. "Silakan lanjut, nona."

"U-uh... da-dan... ciri-cirinya sama seperti kalian berdua. Rambut _raven_ dan marga Uchiha."

"Ah, begitu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi dan ini Uchiha Sasuke." Laki-laki berambut _ponytail_ itu tersenyum lembut. "Pertama-tama kami berdua adalah murid baru disini dan kami juga baru pindah karena pekerjaan ayah kami. Kami berdua memang berambut _raven_ dan memiliki marga Uchiha tapi kami tak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Haruno- _chan_."

"Bisa jadi, Uchiha yang kau maksud bukan kami berdua melainkan Uchiha yang lain."

Aku pun terdiam sejenak. Ah, bodohnya aku.

Saking rindunya dengan Uchiha, aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Tapi... kau bisa mencari lagi lebih dalam. Siapa tahu diantara kami ada satu Uchiha yang kau maksud Haruno- _chan_." Tambah Itachi sambil mengusap pelan helaian rambut _soft pink_ milikku. "Aku duluan ya, karena aku ingin berkeliling sekolah dulu dengan ketua kelas. Sampai jumpa."

Dapat kulihat senyumnya yang hangat itu meninggalkan aku dan Uchiha Sasuke berdua.

"Ah, rasanya aku mau meninggal~~" Gumamku.

"Silakan."

Uh, dingin sekali.

Aku lupa ada Uchiha satunya lagi.

"Maaf." Lirihku kepadanya.

"Kau..." Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu menatapku sembari menarik helaian rambut milikku.

 _Ah, tolong jangan goda aku, mas._

"...rambutmu seperti anak ayam yang di cat ya."

EH?

SIALAN.

"Hei, dengar ya. Kau lupakan saja masa lalumu itu. Tak ada gunanya."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika Uchiha yang dingin ini berucap seperti itu.

"Mungkin dia sudah melupakanmu."

"Tidak!" Teriakku lantang. "Uchiha- _kun_ tidak mungkin melupakanku karena dia sudah berjanji akan kembali kesini."

"Memangnya cincin itu jadi bukti bahwa dia akan kemabali kesini lagi, huh?"

Aku mengangguk.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Menarik." Ucapnya pelan kemudian mencium pipiku.

Wajahku sukses menjadi kepiting rebus. "A-apa yang kau—!"

"—Aku beri waktu selama 1 bulan untuk menemukan Uchiha yang kau maksud diantara kami berdua, Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan diriku yang masih terdiam membisu akibat perlakuan Sasuke. "Jika kau masih belum menemukan siapa Uchiha yang ada di masa lalumu, jangan pernah mendekati kami berdua lagi."

Oh, Tuhan.

Rasanya aku ingin pingsan.

.

.

 _Dan dari saat ini dimulailah petualanganku dalam sebulan untuk mencari siapa Uchiha yang ku tunggu selama ini_

 _._

 _Nah, menurut kalian siapa Uchiha yang aku cari?_

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

Halo XD udah lama banget rasanya gak nulis fanfic lagi. Sekarang kuliah hanya punya sedikit waktu buat bikin :( untuk yang nanya kapan sih "My Hentai Prince update?" mohon maaf banget, untuk chap 12 sebenarnya udah dibikin tapi file nya hilaaannng *nangis dipojokan* pada akhirnya saya akan mengulang cerita chap 12. Btw, fic ini hanya pelepas penat karena kebanyakan tugas.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu dan di chap selanjutnya~~~

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


End file.
